Running from Fate
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: What happened To make Shuyin and Lenne die in each others arms? They never really talk about it in the game so find out here there final moments together....


**Running from Fate**

_I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters as much as I prey to the Aeons that I did (would tie Shuyin to the bed and have my way with him...hmm or Yuna...mmmmmmm) So anyway I just always wondered the story behind these two and thought it would be fun to do a little story about them. So please sit back and enjoy! _

The guards were right behind them. They were running through the narrow dark hallways of the the underground base. He gripped her hand tightly leading her up one hallway and down another looking for the thing that would save her from becoming the next Sin. She may have already accepted her fate but he wasn't going to loose her not like this. It wasn't fair that the government was training men and women of all ages to become "Summors" just so they could go fight a battle they know they wont win, and for what so they could have a few years of "The calm" before their reborn as Sin and it starts all over again. This had been going on for thousands of years and it was going to end here. He wasn't going to let something like that happen to her. He cared about her to much to let that happen. He would die to protect her. He took the corner to fast and she fall to her knees with a small cry. He stopped turning, He could hear the sound of polished boots growing closer in almost perfect time. He gripped her arm tightly helping her to her feet before starting to run again, he was gripping her hand tightly as they ran. Both there hearts where pounding as they ran the only sound they could hear was their own heartbeats and the soft sound of their feet hitting the ground as they ran. Then they went around a corner and their hearts nearly stopped as they stopped, coming face to face with a dozen guns pointing at them. They turned and more guards appeared behind them. They uniforms looking dark and spooky in the dim light of the hallways. They had no where to go, they stood there trying to catch there breath still holding each others hand tightly.

"Summor Lenne you are needed in the temple its time for you to receive your next Aeon."

Shuyin shook his head holding her hand tightly refusing to let her go. He shook his head, his eyes begging her not to go but she smiled touching his check lightly. She feared what they would do to him if she didn't go. She let the guards take her away they gripped hands as long as they could before they were out of arm range and they parted. She could hear Shuyin screaming her name but with a heavy heart she turn away as they walked way.

Shuyin was locked in a small cage on a strange device over a large pit he couldn't even really pace in the cell. He stood in the middle of the cage, as one guard recorded it and another asked a bunch of questions. He was distressed and worried about Lenne.

"We know what you were doing down here. You really think destroying all of Spira would help save your girlfriend from her fate...she choose this life. She's a hero. You should feel sorry for denying her this chance."

"No I'm not sorry! I've haven't done anything wrong!" Shuyin yelled gripping the bars tightly.

They ignored him speaking among themselves about what do do with him.

"I know your listening. If she was your girl, What would you do!?"

They turned now looking at him. "You better be silent boy your in a big load of trouble for what you tried to do."

"How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? Its the only way I could save the summoner."

One of the guards snuffed at that.

"What would you do if you where me?"

Shuyin seemed very angry at that.

He fall to his knees down his head lowered .

"Ah! Let me out!" Tears came to his eyes. The thought he may never see his beautiful Lenne again, may never get to tell her how he truly felt about nearly broke his heart in two and he started weeping softly to himself."

"I want to see her..."

The guards turned leaving the broke Shuyin alone in his cell. He waited till they were gone before standing looking around the small cell looking for anyway out. He didn't have much time before...he didn't want to think about it. If he couldn't get out, if he can't active Venagun he would return to her side and ask to become her last Aeon so that they would be together one way or another, but he didn't want that so he had to get out of here. He looked up and saw that only one bar on each side of cage connected the top of the cage to the bottom and those connected to several large bolts on top of the cage. If he could get his hand through the cage bars and take the bolts out the bottom of the cage would drop and he could hold onto the top and he would be free. The guards made the mistake of leaving his cage right over the platform used to put the captives in and out of the cages. He could slide under the bars and be out in no time. He reached his hand through the cage bars and struggled reaching the bolt. His hand slipped once cutting a deep slash in his palm but he didn't let that stop him.

After a hour he got all but one bolt off, the cage bottom was hanging by just one bar and was slanging slightly. He couldn't get the last bolt off because of all the weight on that one bolt but the gap was big enough he could squeeze through the gap onto the platform. He slid down and was free just like that. He could hear the guards talking coming this way and so he took off running the other way. Not shortly after that he heard yelling and alarms blaring but he wasn't going to stop he was going to find the Venagun and save Lenne from her fate. He wanted to be able to hear her songs again. He wanted the chance to ask her out if he ever got the guts. He was running for his life...no he was running for her life. His boots clicked a rapid, repeating beat againt the metal floor as he ran. A strange little voice in the back of his head was telling him to run faster that they were running out of time. That she was running out of time.

He sucked in a breath taking in his surrounding as he ran looking for clue at where the Venagun was.

"He's going after Venagun spend out find him!"

His heart slammed in his chest as he chest as he realized his pursuers won't that far behind him but in the darken hallways it was hard to see where. He turned the corned and stopped dead in his tracks as the thing he was looking for was right there in front of him. As he stepped into the huge room the some flood lights came on showering the room in shadows but enough light to see what he was dealing with. The Venagun was huge, but surprising not guarded. Of course they were all looking for him thinking he would get lost in the long twisting hallways and dead ends. It would take them a while to find him here and by then it would be too late. He took a stepped forward looking up at the monster face of the Venagun. "Please help me save her..."

Lenne was kneeling in the temple preying but in the back of her mind she was worried about Shuyin and what would happen to him, she know if she got this Aeon that her next duty would be to take on Sin and call upon the last Aeon, which he would want to be. She didn't want him to live like that to be reborn as Sin. So she asked the guards to keep him locked up till all this was over. It was hard for her to ask for such a thing but she just wanted him happy and healthy. She put that thought in the back of her mind trying to prey harder to receive the Aeon she needed when a loud blaring alarm made her put her hands to her ears in pain. She stood leaving the chambers of the fates and looked around. All the guards who had been standing out there were gone. She went to the door opening it a crack and overheard two guards that were stationed there.

"He's going after the Venagun."

The other shook his head. "If he manages to active it then he could destroy all of Spira, Shouldn't we help find him."

The other shook his head. "Na the others can handle it. They'll find him before he gets there and execute him."

Lenne's eyes get wide at that she stumbled back putting her hands to her mouth to keep from gasping. She couldn't let them execute him, but she couldn't let him destroy Spira either. She had to stop them. There was no way the guards where just going to let her go down that. She looked around for someway to get past them. She found a small bench in the corner and picked it up. It was lighter then she thought it was be. She took a deep breath opening the the door slowly. The two guards were so busy talking they didn't even notice. She took one last deep breath and swang as hard as she could. She heard it make contact with the back of the first guards head and broke the bench in two. It knocked the first guard out and the second turned in shocked looking at his out cold friend before turning and looking at her. She dropped the ruin bench looking for something else but finding nothing she bowed lightly. "Sorry about this but I have to stop him." With that she brought her fist back and punched him hard in face. He hit the ground like a ton of bricks and she struggled to pull the men who where much bigger then herself into the room. After she made sure they were tucked away she shut the door to the temple locking it from the outside. Making it look like they had locked her inside and went to help find him. Then she took off to find the man she truly loved more then anything and would die for in a heartbeat. As she run a new song was forming in her head. A song just for him.

Shuyin stood looking at Venagun a moment and for a moment he almost turned around and walked away but he shook that thought away. "No I have to stop Sin its the only way to save her. He took a deep breath making his way to the ladder and climbed up into the cockpit of the beast. There was no turning back now, with that he started playing the keyboard. The Venagun ran on musical notes, and lucky for him Leene had taught him how to play. He only hit a few keys before the thing started to rumble under him as it came to life.

"You must stop, thats enough!" Came a voice from the platform under him. He stood looking down seeing Lenne standing there her hands to her side looking at him.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them and she turned looking at the door and back at him. He went down the ladder as fast as he could and she ran into his arms. He held her close as overhead bright lightly turned on bathing them in the light. Shuyin looked to the only way in or out. If he hurried, he could escape with her but all hope faded when he saw several guards ran in blocking the only exit. They lifted their raffles and Shuyin knew that they were going to die right here. He looked back at the women he knew he had fallen in love with but could never tell. Her eye seemed to be connect with his and their eyes never left each other as a single tear ran down Leene check. The shout "Fire!" echoed off the walls of the large room and several shots filled the room. Then there was just pain. Shuyin had a flash back of their friendship and when he first found his love to her that day in the bar.

He had swore to protect her. They fall almost as once, She landed on her side and him on his stomach facing each other. He hit the ground so hard it knocked the air out of him. He struggled not to pass out. The pain was so bad he struggled to keep his eyes open. He had to tell her, he had to tell her how he felt before it was to late. He looked at his beautiful Leene reaching for her, he managed to get a whispered "L...Leene.." reaching for her hand. Her eyes got wide a moment and she mumbled "Sh..Shuyin" then a tear ran down over her her nose onto the floor and she was gone. She had a cold lifeless stare looking right at him. Before the darkness took him he heard the the guards coming towards him. He wanted to get up, to attack them. He wanted to rip out their hearts but be couldn't move. He swore to himself that he would get his revenge no matter what he would get his revenge for what they did.

Then there was nothing...

And so begins Yuna's tale...I hope you enjoyed this story please feel free to leave me a comment. If you liked this story please feel free to check out my other stories also. Thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
